The ultimate gameboy
by backyardgameboy
Summary: This was a school assinment, but i liked it and decided to post it as a story. a real life person gets infected while trying out a virtual video game and recieves the poewr to turn into any video game character. little does he know someone else can turn into the villians.


The Ultimate Game Boy

In Seattle, Washington there is a company. This company makes games. Video games. They are one of the biggest video game companies in the world. Several employees work there. Most of them are over 35 years old. But there are three others. Three who are only 15 years old. Their names are Cosmo, Iris, and Austin. While some people consider their job unimportant, it is one of if not the most important part of making video games. They get to test them. They play video games to test them and see if they work. They decide on whether they're good or not. Each of them was given the job for a particular reason. Cosmo was given the job because he won a video game world tournament. Iris was given the job for her experience in computer technology. And Austin was given the job for his super memory on video games and since he could hack directly into the games code. This is all about them. But some of their co-workers aren't as nice. One of them, named Martin, hates those three because he wanted their job playing games. Instead he had to design the video game villains. How do I know so much about them all? Because I'm Cosmo.

One morning Iris and I were going into work like we usually do. The two of us work in the testing room. We walked in and took our private seats and controllers. Then some employees came in with some games.

"What games do you have for us now?" Iris asked

"We have a few new designs that need testing." He started,

We listened and then looked over them.

"Theres Sonic generations," Iris said, "Pokemon x and y, and Mario Kart Sugar rush."

"Which one do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Lets try the new pokemon games." Iris said.

We pulled out their DS's and inserted the games. We started playing. After a few minutes Austin came in.

"What took you so long?" Iris said looking up.

"My dad had a talk with me." Austin said, "He thinks that my job isn't healthy and he said nobody earns money sitting on their fat butts playing video games."

"But we get paid like 50 bucks an hour." I said.

"Yeah but he didn't believe me." Austin said, "I wish people in town would learn that video games are fun and they can help."

"The only thing that would make them think that was if they saw the real characters in real life." Iris said.

"That's the problem with adults" I said, "They don't know how to have fun and they hate seeing us having fun."

"He wants me to get a real job like work at the library where I get paid real money." Austin said

"I like hanging out there but not working there." I said, "I also like to hang out at the downtown malls Gamestop."

"But parents just don't get kids these days." Iris said

"But we do what we can." Austin said, "Now lets play."

We all played Pokemon for a while and then some people came in to check on them.

We glared when Martin came in.

"So how are the Pokemon games so far?" Their boss said smiling.

"They're fun." Iris said, "But I think you should give the battle scenes more frames for smoother animation."

"And also make the pokedex 3d." I said, "That looks cooler."

"And make new events to get rare pokemon." Austin said

We continued talking with our boss for a while.

"And what did you think of the villians?" Martin asked

"They're uniforms are kinda weird." I said

"You should also make them look a little more evil." Iris said

"And you should make them a little harder to beat." Austin said

"Well you heard them Martin. Back to the drawing board."

After Martin left grumbling, The boss turned to us.

"Now that he's out of the way I wanted to talk with you three about something really special." He said, "We have designed a new system and we want one of you to test it."

"What is it?" Austin asked

"It's a new device that puts you in the game." He said

We gasped.

"Which one of us is going to do it?" I asked

"We will have a competition." The boss said, "There will be three challenges and the winner gets to test it. Ready?"

"We're ready!" We said

"The first Challenge!" He said, "Is a race in Sugar Rush! The first two who cross win!"

We each chose a racer and the game began.

We raced all throughout the course. In the end Iris and me won.

"Well good luck to both of you." Austin said

"Next is a pokemon battle." The boss said

Iris and I both chose a pokemon. Iris chose Yvetal and I chose Xerneas.

After a long battle I won.

"You get to test it!" Iris said, "Good for you!"

"Theres one more Challenge." The boss said, "You have to defeat all the bosses in Sonic generations in 20 minutes."

I was ready. I had to fight several bosses. There were 7 in all. The classic bosses were Metal Sonic and the Death Egg Robot. The dreamcast bosses were Shadow the hedgehog and Perfect Chaos. The modern bosses were Silver the hedgehog and the Egg Dragoon. And the final boss was the Time Eater.

"What was my final time?" I asked

"18 minutes and 26 seconds!" The boss said, "You won!"

"You did it!" Austin said

"Congratulations!" Iris said,

"And now you get to test the machine!" The boss said

We went into another room that required security access. Iris, Austin and their boss went behind a glass wall. I was in the room with the device with Martin. I walked inside as Martin glared at me.

"I will make sure this fails." Martin whispered.

I walked inside and saw several high tech equiptment.

"So how does this work?" I asked

"Just sit there and we'll send you in the game!" The boss said, "You can also come in contact with other characters in the game!"

"Cool!" I said

Martin snuck around the back but I didn't see him.

"This will make sure the test fails." Martin said, "And I might even get him fired."

Martin opened a panel and switched two highly sensitive and very important wires around.

"So what game am I going to be playing?" I asked

"How about Sonic generations?" Iris called

"Ok." The boss said, "Now when you enter the game you will take the form of the main character. So you will turn into Sonic the hedgehog."

"Sounds fun." Austin said

"Ok I'm inserting the game." The boss said, "The machine will convert your cells into code and put you inside the game."

"Out of curiosity what happens if I get a game over?" I asked

"If you get a game over you will be sent back here." The boss said, "So theres no permanent damage."

"Are you ready?" Austin asked

"Game on!" I said

They threw a switch and started the machine. There was a humming as it started to light up. I watched as several harmless electric beams passed over me scanning me. It was about to turn me into code so I could enter the game.

But then disaster struck.

Martin was fiddling with the game's wires that went to its code. There was an electric zap and everything happened at once. I gasped in horror as the lights changed and suddenly swirled around me really fast. Then the beams started getting worse and started hurting me. I fell to the ground in pain. Outside Martin had gotten an electric shock from the two wires he was holding which were the codes for the boss fights. Iris, and Austin were scared. They were frantically trying to shut off the machine. They flipped switches, pressed buttons and even removed the game but nothing worked. The boss was worried too. I didn't know anything about this machine but I didn't think this was supposed to happen. I lay there in pain as the electric beams swept through my body. The codes for several games merged with my cells and I felt a stabbing pain. I got up and tried to run out but an electric field blocked me. I pounded on the door and after a few more minutes I collapsed.

Suddenly Iris had an idea. She ran over and pulled the plug. The machine shut down and all the sparks stopped. Austin yanked the door open and I stumbled out.

"I'll get help." The boss said.

He ran off to get medical attention.

Austin and Iris helped me out.

"Are you Ok?" Iris asked

"It was so weird." I said, "I have no idea what exactly happened. I feel so woozy. If I was Sonic the hedgehog I could just grab some rings and I would feel better."

Instantly several computer codes appeared and swirled around me. I thought I was hallucinating but from the looks on Austin and Iris's faces I wasn't.

When they went away I didn't feel any different. But Iris and Austin were looking at me like I was some kind of alien.

"What?" I asked, "You guys are looking at me like I have two heads."

"Not exactly." Iris said

"Then what?" I asked

Iris reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mirror. She opened it and pointed it at me. I looked and nearly had a heart attack.

I was staring into the face of Sonic the hedgehog. I grabbed the mirror and saw my hands had gloves on them. I gasped and looked down. My body was blue and I had red and white shoes with gold buckles. I felt behind my head and discovered instead of hair I had long spikes. As hard it was to accept it happened.

"I turned into Sonic the hedgehog." I said, "And I even sound like him."

"How did that happen?" Austin asked

"I think it was because you were thinking of him." Iris said, "And maybe because of the accident."

"But how could that have happened?" I asked

"I have no idea." Iris said,

"Me neither." I said, "I wish I had something to make me feel better."

We heard a small zap and we turned around to see a ring floating.

"A ring?" Austin asked

"I said that a ring would make sonic feel better." I said

"Touch it." Iris said

I reached out and grabbed it. It disappeared in sparkles and we heard a small ring. I felt much better.

"That really worked." I said

"You better change back." Austin said, "I think they're coming back."

I focused and in a second I was me again. But I still felt healthy.

Some people ran in.

"Are you ok?" They asked

"I'm fine." I said

We talked for a while and then they confirmed that I felt better.

"What I want to know is what caused all that to happen?" Our boss asked

We heard a moan and looked. There was Martin. He had been electrocuted. We ran over and gasped. He had messed with the wires.

"So that's why it went wrong!" I said , "You messed with it."

The boss was mad.

"I GAVE YOU THIS JOB AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME!?" He yelled,

Then he turned to the Paramedics.

"Get him help but you are fired Martin." He said

"What?" Martin whispered.

"You heard me." The boss said

They dragged a moaning Martin out of the room. Then The boss looked at us.

"I'm sorry for the accident." He said, "You can take the rest of the week off."

"Thanks." I said, "I'm probably going to need some time to recover anyway."

The three of us walked out of building and to the downtown mall.

"That was incredible!" Austin said, "You turned into a video game character!"

"I bet I can do more than just turn into Sonic the hedgehog." I said, "I bet I can turn into other Characters and have their powers too!"

"When he messed with the machine I guess it put the game into you instead of the other way around." Austin said

"Shall we try it?" Iris asked.

"Ok." I said

I focused and felt the code. When I looked I had turned into my favorite pokemon Lucario.

"Cool." Austin said, "Do you have its powers?"

I focused my hands and an Aura Sphere appeared.

We stared at it. Then it disappeared.

Then I imagined a pecha berry and one appeared in my hand. I ate it and transformed back to normal.

"WOW!" Iris said, "You can turn into any video game character!"

"And bring objects from video games to life." Austin said

"You know what I could do?" I said, "With my superpowers I can become Seattles guardian defender and protect the city from anything. I can be a superhero."

"That sounds like a great idea." Austin said

"But if you're going to be a superhero you need a base and a name." Iris added

I thought then stopped.

"Gameboy." I said

"Perfect." Austin said

"And a base?" Iris said

"I do know a place." I said, "Come on."

I lead them through town. We arrived at the mall and went to the Gamestop. We walked in and showed the clerk our IDs. She let us in the back room then left.

"Working with the top video game production company does have its perks." Iris said

"We get all access to any video game store or company." Austin said

"Theres a secret passage here." I said, "I discovered it once a while ago."

I pressed several video games in a certain order and a secret passage opened. We walked through until we came to a room.

It was quite bland but I used my powers to make it look like a level from a video game.

"Make yourselves at home." I said

They sat down on a couch and I grabbed us some sodas from the fridge.

We and played video games for a while. We talked about how I could be a superhero.

While we were talking Martin had gotten out of the hospital but he didn't have a job anymore and he was mad.

"Those jerks got me fired." Martin grumbled, "They will pay."

Martin thought of how he could get back at them. He thought maybe he could get them fired by rigging their games. As he thought maybe rigging their games to make the enemies impossible to beat he heard a zap and turned around,

He gasped as he stared at several various video game villains.

"Who are you?" He said

"You summoned us." One said

"I did?" Martin asked

"You thought of us and we appeared." Another answered.

Martin thought and figured it out.

"The experiment electrocuted me with the boss and enemy wires. I can summon enemies from any game." Martin said, "This will go well."

Martin smiled as he said that last part.

"All of you go away for now." He said, "One day revenge will be mine."

They disappeared. Martin started laughing sinisterly.

"I shall plan for a few days so I can get them." He said

Back at my hideout we had finished playing and I played with some of my forms.

I turned into Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Spongebob Squrepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, And several others.

Once we were done we decided to head out.

"Is that passage through Gamestop the only way out?" Austin asked

"No. There's another one that comes out through the downtown library." I said

We went through another door and came out at the library.

"Nice." Iris said

We were about to leave when we saw a live report on T.V.

We watched as a bank was being robbed. The robbers had some powerful weapons.

"This is your chance to introduce Gameboy to the world." Austin said

I nodded.

I focused and turned into Sonic the hedgehog and ran off.

There were several cops at the scene. They had guns and were all firing but the robbers were shooting back.

The wind started to pick up as a blue whirlwind appeared around them all. It suddenly stopped and there I stood as Sonic the hedgehog.

"My that's a pretty snazzy performance there." I said

They all looked at me surprised.

The moment passed when the robbers shot at me. I easily dodged them. Then I turned into Silver the hedgehog which surprised them again. I caught their ammo and threw it back at them.

They dived for cover.

"Now lets try something else." I thought.

I turned into Pikachu and shot a thunderbolt at them electrocuting them.

"If you played nice I wouldn't have to break all your toys." I said

Then I turned into Sandy Cheeks. I used my lasso and tied them all up.

"I got a knuckle sandwhich with your name on it." I said, "You give up?"

"Can we please go to jail now?" One asked.

A reporter came over.

"That was incredible." She said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gameboy." I said, "Seattle's newest superhero. In my life, life is all fun and games. And with my powers I will make sure kids can have fun."

"So what was your strategy?" She asked

I looked at the camera and answered.

"Fight fire with fun." I said.

After that interview I turned into Shadow the hedgehog and used Chaos control to get back to my base. Iris and Austin were waiting for me.

"So I see you took care of that." Iris said,

"yeah that was kinda fun." I said

"But maybe you need to practice with your powers a little more." Austin said

"I guess your right." I said, "I mean just think of all the video game characters I could turn into! And from now on I will keep Seattle safe for fun!"

So that's basically what happened for a few days. I made a training room to use my new superpowers and once in a while I needed to save someone or something in Seattle. I was getting really good at using my powers. I could turn into pretty much any video game character but I just stuck with Sonic, pokemon, and a couple miscellaneous characters from other games. I also was able to control my powers for creating objects from video games and even turning the world around me into a video game. I brought some equiptment from video games to life since every superhero needs weapons and vehicles. I brought to life all the weapons from Shadow the hedgehog, Vanellope Von Schweets' race kart from Sugar Rush, Spongebob's bubble wand, and some of Timmy Turners wishes from Fairly odd Parents games. Iris and Austin became my partners. Iris monitors the city and Austin takes care of my equiptment. But throughout all that was happening, strangely the more I transformed the more I felt like I really was those video game characters.

But I didn't know that I wasn't the only one in town who was making plans.

"Soon I will be ready." Martin said to himself, "Very soon. BWWWWAHH HAAHAHAHAHA! HOOHOHOHOHO!"

Martin started coughing

"Better work on my evil laugh." Martin said, "But I will pull off my plan in exactly two days! And I will get revenge on those kids. But first I'll have to get rid of that new super hero Gameboy. Its too bad he showed up right when I got my powers. That was such a bad coincidence. But anyway first I'll mess with him."

The next day in downtown Seattle there was a commotion. Several people, in fact almost everyone in town was there.

There was a giant building with a giant tarp over it.

The crowd was loud and everyone was excited.

Michael McGinn (the mayor of Seattle) was at a podium with several reporters, tv camera's and microphones.

"I am glad to announce about Seattle's new hero!" Mike said, "Most people in the world don't believe that its possible to have superpowers but I can assure you that its real. I know because we have a superhero in town! And every kid in the world will love him! And after all that he gave us its time we gave him something back! So now lets all give a warm welcome to Seattles superhero! Gameboy!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now a lot of people in town had a bet on how he would arrive here today." Mike said, "I myself am included. Some people said he would fly in as Silver the hedgehog or Tails! Some said he would run in as Sonic the hedgehog! Others said he might teleport in as Shadow the Hedgehog! There are several ideas! But we will see him in less then a minute!"

Everybody waited excitedly for the hero to arrive. After a few seconds they heard a car engine. It got louder and louder until it shot onto the stage and screeched to a stop.

Sitting in it was Vanellope Von Schweets in her race kart. Yup. That was me.

I didn't bother getting up. I glitched myself to the podium and stood next to Mike.

"Hello!" I said into the microphones.

Everyone cheered.

I jumped down and turned into Sonic the hedgehog. I looked out and could see Iris and Austin in the crowd.

"Its great to be here everyone." I said, "Nice to see you Mike."

I shook hands with him.

"Well I have to say that was an entrance we didn't expect!" Mike said, "How many people here bet on that kind of entrance?!"

A few people jumped up and waved.

"Ok you guys get to split the money!" Mike said, "And now as I said before we are giving Gameboy something to pay him back for all that he did to us!"

He turned and pointed at the red ribbon.

"Will you do the honors?" Mike asked

"Of course!" I said

I turned into Shadow And held up my hand. A chaos spear appeared.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" I cried

I threw it into the ribbon and it tore.

Everyone cheered

Then I turned into Silver the hedgehog and with one swoop if my psychokinesis the giant tarp flew off in a flash of cyan.

I gasped at what was underneath.

"Presenting the Ultimate Gameboy Video Arcade!" Mike cried

Everyone was even louder.

I stared in amazement. It was huge and it had several colorful lights on it.

But what caught my attention the most was the sign for it.

It had a giant picture of Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Pikachu, Lucario, Vanellope, and several other video game characters all together and ready to fight.

"Its amazing!" I said

"I'm glad you like it!" Mike said, "We made it specifically for you. And now lets have him be the first one to play!"

I turned and started to walk to the arcade. But then something happened that I didn't expect.

Several video game enemies burst out of the front door. The crowd screamed in shock but I grinned. I thought this was part of it.

"Well what better way to open up my new arcade with a good fight!" I said ready for battle.

I ran in and got ready to fight.

First I turned into Pikachu and electrified the bad pokemon.

Next I turned into Mario and kicked away the koopas.

Then I turned into Sonic the hedgehog and trashed all of eggmans robots.

After that I turned into Lucario and blasted pretty much the remains of those robots.

"Come and get some eggman!" I said a little too excited.

Then I turned into Silver the hedgehog to fight iblis's minions.

"It ends now you flames of disaster!" I said. I started to feel funny but I tried to ignore it.

Iris and Austin were watching and they getting really worried.

Then it happened.

I turned into Shadow to fight the black arms.

I started getting a little too violent. And physical. I made weapons appear and grabbed them. I couldn't control myself.

"You're going straight to hell!" I yelled and shot the black arms, "Death to all who oppose me!"

Iris and Austin knew something was wrong now.

"Stop it!" They yelled as I continued firing.

I suddenly stopped and grabbed my head. I had a lousy headache and I couldn't really control what I did. I felt like I really was Shadow the hedgehog and I really wanted to kill those monsters.

Austin and Iris ran up to me.

"Are you OK?" Iris asked

"I don't know." I said.

"We better get back to the base and fast." Austin said

I nodded and used Chaos Control to warp us back to the base.

We arrived and I laid down on the couch and changed back.

"I don't understand what happened." I said, "I know I felt like Shadow the hedgehog but somethings up."

"And more where did those bad guys come from?" Iris asked

"We better go check it out." Austin said, "Will you be ok here for a while?"

"We're just going to be in the other room so just call if you need anything." Iris said

"I'm probably just going to the kitchen to make a snack." I said

I got up and walked into the kitchen while Iris and Austin went over to the Chemical Plant. I'm sorry the computer room which I decorated like Chemical Plant.

I walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer and fridge to see what there was.

I saw ice cream and several toppings. Suddenly I felt a tingle inside me and I felt myself changing.

In the computer room Iris and Austin had almost figured out what was happening. Then they heard a crash from the kitchen. They both looked up.

"Are you OK in there?" Iris asked.

No answer came.

They walked in worried and when they stepped in the room they were in the candy cane forest.

They looked around surprised.

"Uh hello?" Austin said nervously.

They stepped in and looked around for me.

Then they finally saw Vanellope Von Schweets in a tree eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey!" Iris called

I looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"Whats, I mean how, where are," Austin stuttered

"Whats that?" I said, "Didn't hear ya your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!"

"Quit fooling around Cosmo!" Iris yelled

"Isn't that a boys name?" I said, "What are you deaf and stupid? I'm a girl!"

"You better get her uh him." Austin said, "I think I figured it out by now."

Iris ran over to the tree and started climbing up the branches.

I watched her.

"Uh I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." I said

She ignored me and grabbed a double striped branch.

It disappeared and Iris fell.

"Double stripes break doy!" I said, "Hey why is your hair so freakishly big?"

"Uh hello is Cosmo in there? I'd like to speak with him please!" Iris said

"Gotta catch me first!" I said and glitched out of the room.

"What is wrong with him?!" Iris said

"I figured it out." Austin said, "The games code in him is overriding his DNA. so each time he transforms he becomes more like them."

"What?" Iris said,

"He's turning into them for real." Austin said, "We better go after him. Who knows how much trouble he could cause out there."

They ran out to follow me.

"What did you figure out about those video game villains?" Austin asked

"I think that someone or something did that." Iris said, "But who could be able to do something like that?"

"I think I know who." Austin said

"You don't mean?" Iris said

"I do mean." Austin said

They ran off.

Meanwhile downtown was chaos.

Several more enemies from video games had showed up.

The bad news is I still felt like I was those video game characters. The good news was that I still could fight them.

I had transformed several times.

And by now I no longer answered to Gameboy. I only answered to the character I was.

Iris and Austin showed up. They could only watch as I tried to defend the city.

They called out orders and I followed without hesitation. But there were too many of them.

Iris and Austin had to go back to the base to think.

"We have to find a way to get him back!" Austin said

"Lets look through his video games." Iris said

They began digging through my games looking for something anything that could return me to normal.

Suddenly Austin grabbed a game and stared at it.

"I've got it!" Austin cried

"What!?" Iris said jumping up

"How much time is there until sunset?" Austin said

"About 14 minutes." Iris said

"Ok listen. We have to get him to turn into Sonic the hedgehog right before the sun sets and keep him like that." Austin said

"How will?" Iris started

"We just have to do it!" Austin said

Iris nodded

"It shouldn't be too hard to get him to turn into Sonic." Iris said

"Yeah unless he's.." Austin started

The returned to the city to see Shadow the hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Austin groaned, "He's the hardest one to convince!"

"Well we have to try!" Iris said, "We have 3 minutes until sunset!"

They ran close to me but not too close.

"Shadow!" Iris yelled

"What?!" I yelled and glared at them

"You have to turn into Sonic!" Austin cried

"NO!" I said, "I will not let that faker beat me! I'll be the one who saves the town!"

I tried to fight some more but I got hit back.

"If you don't do it the city will be destroyed!" Austin said

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled

Suddenly Iris had an idea.

"1 minute." Austin said checking his watch

"Please Shadow!" Iris said, "I beg of you! Do it for them! For all the people in this city! Give them a chance to be happy!"

I stared at her in shock.

"Alright." I said, "I'll do it."

"15 Seconds!" Austin said

I closed my eyes and transformed into Sonic.

I smiled at them.

But then I noticed the sun set and I gasped

Suddenly a purple cloud swirled around me.

I felt myself changing but I wasn't doing it.

I felt claws and fangs appear. And I nearly doubled in size. My fur darkened and thickened. Lastly I had an increase in muscle mass.

When the cloud disappeared I was no longer sonic the hedgehog.

I was Sonic the werehog.

"Are you ok?" Iris asked

"Cosmo?" Austin said faintly, "Is that you?"

I nodded slowly.

"What happened?" I asked

"I'll explain later but we need to get back to the base!" Iris said

We headed back there.

"So your saying that I really was turning into those video game characters?" I asked

"Yes." Iris said

"But I had the idea of you turning into Sonic the hedgehog right before sunset." Austin said, "Thankfully my plan worked!"

"Yeah I know." I said

Iris was annoyed

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Iris said

"I'll show you." Austin said as he walked over to a computer.

Austin went on youtube and pulled up a cutscene for Sonic Unleashed after they restored the 6th chaos emerald and Chip recovered his memory.

We watched it play.

"My real name is" Chip started

Austin fast forwarded a little to right when Sonic transformed as the sun went down. Then he played it.

"I bet it's thanks to you." Sonic said,

"Hmm?" Chip asked

"Even at night when I'm like this." Sonic said, "I'm still myself. Not like all the other people we've seen. You must have been protecting me this whole time."

Chip shook his head smiling.

"I haven't done anything Sonic." Chip said, "You're the reason you haven't changed at all. You're too strong to lose yourself."

"I'm the reason?" Sonic asked

"Yeah you never doubt yourself no matter what!" Chip said, "You never give into the night or the darkness inside your heart! I think I knew that about you. That's why I wanted you to help me."

Austin paused it and we all stared.

"So that's why you have control." Iris said, "Your pure heart is too strong to be controlled by anyone but yourself."

I nodded.

"But we need a way to defeat these monsters." I said

"I think you should just stay in this form to defeat them." Iris said

I nodded

"Good idea." I said, "Lets go."

We all raced out and back into the city.

I was ready to fight,

I knew all of my powers as a werehog. The basics were super strength and super stretchy arms (only my arms). Think like Mr incredible and elastagirl combined.

I used all sorts of combo moves throughout fighting them.

Eventually I defeated them all.

"Is that all of them?" I asked

"I don't think so." Austin said

"Whoever is doing this is sure to have bosses." Iris said

She was right.

At that moment 6 video game bosses appeared and started attacking different parts of the city.

There was Mephiles the dark, and Iblis, both from Sonic the hedgehog 2006. The Egg Dragoon from Sonic unleashed. The Egg Nega Wisp from Sonic colors. Robot Spongebob from Battle for Bikini Bottom. Last of all was The Death Egg Robot.

"How are we going to beat those bosses?" Iris asked

"The same way we beat them in the video games." I said

We all set off to fight.

Luckily I think I finally got my transformations under control.

First I fought the Egg Dragoon on top of a skyscraper. I repeatedly attacked the core as the werehog. Surprisingly I was able to let out a good howl like Sonic did. Then I fought the Death egg robot on a plane runway as Classic Sonic. I rolled underneath it and spin jumped its rear end then I ran up the arm and attacked its head a few times. Next came Iblis. I fought it at the bay as Silver. I caught all the rocks it threw and threw them back until it fell in the water and died. After that I fought Mephiles as Shadow in the park. I built up my Chaos power and then attacked it. I faced off against the Egg Nega Wisp as modern Sonic running through the streets. I attacked it until all 9 wisps came out and I combined all their power. I used Cube, Spikes, Hover, Laser, Rocket, Drill, Burst, Frenzy, and Void into one big attack. Lastly I fought the Robot Spongebob as real Spongebob and destroyed it by attacking all the green lights on it.

After hours of fighting all 6 of them were defeated.

"I still don't think Its over." I thought.

I was right.

"Welcome to the final boss!" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see The Time Eater. A pod opened up on it revealing

"MARTIN!?" I said surprised

"That's not my name anymore." Martin said, "Now I am Game Over!"

"I don't think that's a perfect name." I said

"Well the point is I got my powers in an accident recently!" Game Over said, "I wanted to use them to get revenge on those bratty twerps who got me fired! But I'll deal with you first."

"Bring it on!" I said turning into Sonic the hedgehog.

I ran towards him and tried to attack. The Time eater knocked me away.

Then the time eater warped one of its arms and it disappeared.

I didn't see it come up behind me.

"Look out!" Iris and Austin yelled.

I looked up right as the hand smacked me into the ground.

It lifted and I laid there motionless.

"That was just to soften you up." Game over said, "Now its time to meet your doom."

He was about to hit me for the final tome when Suddenly we all heard several people saying things.

Iris, and Austin looked around in shock at what happened.

Every single character I had transformed into was there in real form. I guess when I was in trouble everyone was able to transcend from the limits of my body and take real form.

"You can do it Sonic!" Amy cried

"Come on Sonic smack him!" Knuckles said

"You've got this Sonic!" Shadow said

"You can win Sonic!" Rouge said

"You've got the power Sonic!" Vector said

"Focus your spirit!" Espio said

"We're with you guys!" Charmy said

"I belive in you Sonic!" Cream said

"Don't give in Sonic!" Blaze said

"I know you can do this Sonic!" Silver said

"You can win Sonic!" Vanellope said

"You always do!" Tails said

"And remember!" Iris and Austin said

Then everyone spoke at once

"FIGHT FIRE WITH FUN!" Everone said

I don't know how but I got enough strength to create the seven Chaos Emeralds.

They all swirled around me and then I did one more Transformation.

"Super Sonic!" I said

I flew in to start the fight.

We flew all around the city.

He threw several chunks of debris at me and I had to dodge them. But it was easy. I boost hard but it was fast. Eventually I got close to it. I boost directly into the core which caused it damage. Then I had to fly back and start over. But this time it was using new attacks. It was harder to dodge and I had to keep collecting rings to stay in super form. I boost close to it again. Then I tried something else. I charged up an attack and shot a missle beam out straight in front of me. That did the trick and damaged it again. I flew back to get away from an attack it launched. I boost towards it and this time did a spinball attack into it. That did the trick.

Finally it charged up one more attack that was stronger then all the others. It fired and I boost straight into it. Everyone watched anxiously to see what would happen. Who would win?


End file.
